He can see
by La Sombra de la Luz
Summary: Cuando arthur esta mal, siempre hay alguien que le "anima" y ese alguien siempre sabe cuando debe ir... Por que el tambien puede verlas. Titulo cutre, summary aun peor. FranciaxInglaterra leve


_Idea que tenía desde hace tiempo y que al final pude escribir.  
Cualquier comentario y/o crítica constructiva siempre es bien recibido._

**_~La Sombra de la Luz~_**

* * *

-Sigo sin entender por qué lo haces.-llevaba la bandeja con el té listo, y la dejo sobre la mesa sentándose en uno de sus cómodos sillones.

-Oh vamos _Anglaterre_... -se sentó en el sillón más cercano al inglés, con una sonrisa en los labios tomando una taza de té.-Es demasiado entretenido el venir a molestarte.

-Eres tan puntual como tu metro _frog.-_espeto tomando la suya reacomodándose para estar apoyado ahora, en el lado contrario de su sillón alejándose elegantemente de el. No podía soportarle en las reuniones, no soportaba su presencia, ni sus palabras... Pero también para su mala suerte, era lo más cercano que tenia a un amigo.

Y para su mala suerte también... El muy impresentable gabacho, sabia que si se presentaba a la hora del té, no le echaría antes de tomarlo debidamente. Chasqueo la lengua, sirviéndolo en las dos tazas de fina porcelana. Por otro lado… En días como aquel, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni siquiera parar si mismo... Era importante... Aunque nunca saldría más allá de su mente aquel pensamiento.

-Tú siempre has dicho que eres un caballero, en tal caso ¿No deberías estar feliz de que cumpliera las normas de etiqueta y llegara puntual siempre?

-Lo estaría si esa puntualidad se limitara únicamente a las reuniones por trabajo. Y no a estas... visitas "extraoficiales".-le replico, sorbiendo un poco más de su té. Mirándole con un deje de complicidad falsa en sus ojos azules.

-Oh vamos querido Arthur... ¡Soy yo! ¡El gran país del _amour_ y la moda, tu querido y conocido vecino Francia! -respondió con una sonrisa excesivamente grande, echando el segundo terrón de azúcar.

-Para mi desgracia así es...-se olvido de las demás palabras complementarias hacia su persona como; pervertido, infiel, ninfómano, cobarde... Había una larga lista.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, resonando en este las cucharillas que giraban y giraban en espiral, dentro del líquido de hierbas tintineando como las campanillas contra la porcelana. No era un silencio necesario, pero si cómodo y relajante.

Por un lado Francis, miraba a su té y de reojo a su anfitrión. Se podía hasta casi palpar su tan conocido mal humor, salvo por que aquel día era mucho más notorio que de costumbre. Sabía la causa de este, pero tampoco quería, ni sabia como sacar el tema… Para empezar él no estuvo presente, ergo no sabía nada del tema... Además si lo hacía, el otro podría llegar a pensar que se preocupaba por el... o peor aún, se podría preguntar como... No, Francis Bonnefoy no puede permitirse eso. No, demasiados siglos habían pasado ya para "aquello" y demasiado orgullo había de por medio para confesar nada de nada. Porque solo era una _maldita_ visita, para molestar al _maldito ingles _y sin ningún otro _motivo oculto_... Su cabeza solo rodaba y pensaba alrededor de aquella frase, ignorando cualquier hecho que la contradijera.

Mientras Arthur dejaba su mirada esmeralda vagar por la habitación, perdida entre algunos retratos de algunos de sus reyes y el enorme reloj de péndulo que adornaba la pared. En él podía ver el reflejo de si mismo pero también el de la nación francesa. Siguió removiendo su té mirando a Francis a través de aquel cristal intentando encontrar, las palabras exactas para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus ideas y sentimientos chocaban entre si como las bolas de una partida de billar... La bola blanca empujaba las demás en su debido orden, encajándolas en su respectivo agujero... Y eso intentaba su mente. Quería poder encajar todo lo que quería decir en ese momento, del modo adecuado y de forma que no se pudiera entrever que hubiera algo más allá. Su orgullo, valía mucho más que cualquier sentimiento pasado o presente que pudiera involucrarle de cualquier forma con el francés.

Dio un respingo al pensar en aquello, sorbiendo otro poco de té. Estaba claro, su compañía era perjudicial para el por mucho que... ahora necesitara de -su- compañía.

Aunque tampoco no era su culpa que cierto ruso después de la reunión le hubiera esta "acosando" y preguntando toda clase de cosas de Alfred... Hasta las más absurdas. Y eso no hizo otra cosa más que aparte de molestarle, recordar ciertos momentos que le costaban mucho olvidar e ignorar... Provocando que no pudiera después volver a quitarse de la cabeza la figura del americano en lo que resto de día, hasta ahora. ¿Por qué su mente lo torturaba de aquella forma, haciéndole recordar todo aquello que le era tan doloroso?

Se atrevió, a mirar ahora las manos de Francis que sostenían la cucharilla y el platito donde se apoyaba su taza de té... Se sonrojo al recordar lo que aquellas manos le habían hecho en más de una ocasión, y frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de que no era el único a quien se lo había hecho. Su taza se tambaleo levemente y alejo su mirada de él, otra vez.

-… Arthur estas muy callado, y normalmente entre sorbo y sorbo de esta agua con hierbas ya habrías soltado varias palabras en tu _lengua_ sobre mi persona.

-_Shut up wine bastard!_ Yo hablo en un idioma, no en una lengua. –Frunció los labios.- No lo digas como si fuera una lengua muerta.

-A veces pienso que por tu carencia de amabilidad y de sentimientos, eres un muerto. Así que…-hizo su juego de palabras particular, dejando la acidez en estas.

Contuvo el impulso de lanzarle la taza a la cabeza al oírle. Hubiera desperdiciado la porcelana.

-Mas te vale retirar lo que has dicho, o juro por mis reyes que…

-¿Qué, que? –le reto mordaz.

-…-contó hasta diez mentalmente mordiendo sus labios. Una de ellas revoloteaba alrededor de Francis indicándole que tuviera paciencia.-Solo te salvas porque ella me ha calmado…

-Oh ¿Otra vez con esas alucinaciones Arthur?–su pelo fue agitado por el batir de las alas de la pequeña hada. Un gesto un tanto extraño, además de que no sabía como interpretarlo. Francia se pasó los dedos por esa zona distraídamente.- Si Toño te hubiera oído en cierta época… Hubieras acabado en la hoguera(1).

-No me compares con ese granjero. Aun recuerdo como sonaba sus quejidos llorosos, bajo mis botas en cierta época... O ¿Prefieres aquella en la que te patee el culo innumerables veces?-respondió con prepotencia y una sonrisa a juego. Si el francés iba por ese camino él tenia todos los ases para ganar.

-_Mon ami_, no es de caballeros decir eso… ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar la verdad sobre tus "visiones" que recures a las viejas heridas para ocultar tu locura?-las cosas iban por donde el quería. Era perfecto.

-Termina en este mismo instante tu taza de té y LARGATE de mi casa. _GET OUT!_-le grito ya sulfurado, dejando la suya sobre la mesa mientras miraba con veneno al francés.

- _Pourquoi?_ No es de caballeros decir eso Arthur… O ¿Has vuelto a tus tiempo de revolución?-sorbió un poco más de su bebida, apenas estaba por la mitad de ella. Tenía gran experiencia en sacar de sus casillas al inglés, y como en "distraerle"-Sabes... Aquellos pirsins en tu cuerpo se veían muy sexy _mon chér_... Además de cierto tatuaje en el-

-¡ACABA ESA FRASE Y JURO POR MI REINA QUE TE ECHARE UNA MALDICION QUE NO TE DEJARA FOLLAR EN SIGLOS _WINE BASTARD_!- más que gritar, rugió aquella frase. Su porte de persona tolerante y paciente se iba al traste cada vez que el francés abría la boca.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en los labios de Francis.

-Ahh... Ya vuelves a ser el de siempre.-suspira con un tono alegre, mostrando una expresión de que había echo un buen trabajo, tomando ahora un largo trago.

-… _What?_

-_Oui_.-dejo su taza de té, ahora vacía, sobre la mesita de baja altura.-Antes estaba de un humor raro y la verdad… Poco "tú". Así que como buen _ami_ que soy, vine para que volvieras a ser el mismo inglés cejotas, mal vestido y gruñón de siempre… Que estés tan callado es perturbador.-Y en parte era verdad lo que decía. Prefería a un Arthur mal hablado, con la lengua afilada y gruñón. A uno que solo mirara a la gente y soltara de vez en cuando una frase hiriente, cerrándose en si mismo.

-…-Era cierto que le había quitado momentáneamente en medio del arranque de ira, aquel momento del día con Iván, que no hacía más que estar presente en su cabeza… Pero…

¿Cómo debía tomárselo? Por un lado seguía siendo Francis, el mismo pervertido, idiota, petulante que no hacía más que molestarle en cuanto tenía una oportunidad… Pero esta vez… Lo había hecho por su "bien"… Se quedo callado, abriendo la boca pero sin saber muy bien que decir, volviéndola a cerrar. Quedándose unos instantes mirándole.

No iba a darle las gracias, no. Eso jamás, solo había sido algo que había hecho por su conveniencia –aun no tenía claro que ganaba con aquello pero seguro que algo habría- y no porque le apreciara o por que se preocupara por él. Ni mucho menos, después de todo seguía siendo Francia.

-… Por no decir. -añadió al no oír respuesta del otro.- Que si estuvieras de un humor tan poco comunicativo, ¿A quien iría yo a molestar? ¡Perdería mi hobbie favorito!-Era obvio que el silencio de Arthur indicaba que estaba pensando algo, y antes de que dijera nada que estropeara su maravilloso plan y pudiera herir su orgullo, era preferible decir aquello como adorno.-No es divertido molestar a nadie, si este no participa. Es un juego de dos.-termino de decir con un guiño coqueto.

Las cejas de Arthur se arquearon… Francis siempre seria Francis. Suspiro, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de que había, por un instante, tenido la esperanza de que aquel gesto hubiera sido con _otra intención_.

_-_Cierra tu boca, y lárgate. Ya has terminado tu té así que fuera de mi casa.

-Oh que descortés Arthur… ¿Ni siquiera me vas a invitar a merendar? Hoy tengo ganas de envenenarme con tu comida.-apoyo su mejilla en la palma de su mano, sonriéndole galantemente ante su sonrojo.- Oh si lo prefieres puedo prepara uno de mis exquisitos platos, haber si consigo que tu paladar recupere el gusto.

-Cierra esa boca Francis.-Espeto levantándose en dirección a la cocina, quitándose la chaqueta dejándola doblada y remangándose las mangas.- ¿Has dicho que quieres merendar conmigo no? Bien… ¡Pienso patear tu culo de gabacho en la cocina así como lo he hecho otras veces!

-Oh un reto… Veamos pues quien tiene más maña en la cocina _mon ami_… -sonrió de oreja a oreja, bastante satisfecho de que su plan hubiera acabado como él quería.

Cuando Arthur desapareció de su vista tras la puerta de la cocina –tal era el ansia de poderle ganar que se adelanto, después de todo era una competición- se levanto con pesadez del sillón recogiendo las respectivas tazas. La suya vacía y la de Arthur con restos del té, en el fondo de esta… Por pura inercia se la llevo a los labios y sorbió las últimas gotas, relamiéndose. Sabía exactamente igual al suyo. Pero había algo que no había tenido su bebida que si tuvo la de Inglaterra…

-_... Les rêveurs de rêves vivent hors d'atteinte(2).- _suspiro en un murmullo. Mirando ahora algunos rastros de las hojas de té que se había quedado pegadas a la porcelana. No dibujaban ninguna forma concreta. Pero de la nada comenzaron a moverse, poco a poco. El rubio, pestañeo un par de veces pero no se equivocaba, las hojas del té se habían movido para formar una palabra. Arqueo una ceja y levanto la vista incrédulo.

Frente a él estaba la misma hada que antes le había "defendido" del inglés, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, sus alas brillaban en cada aleteo, con un brillo que parecía de otro mundo, casi mágico. Su nariz respingona sobresalía un poquito, haciendo que su sonrisa y su pelo largo y su gesto fueran aun más alegres.

-_De rien_.-contesto, mirando brevemente sus pequeños ojos, oscuros pero brillantes. Cerrando después los suyos y dejando la taza de Arthur encima de la suya, llevando la bandeja a la cocina caminando con calma preparando mentalmente algún menú ingenioso que como siempre dejara con la boca abierta a Inglaterra.

El ser mágico se quedo sola en la sala, mirando por donde se había ido el francés aun con esa sonrisa adornando sus labios. No entendía mucho a los humanos, quizás solo a Arthur aunque solo fuera un poco. Pero si sabía algo… Algo que hasta ahora jamás había cambiado.

Cada vez que Arthur tuviera un aura tan triste, la única persona que podría ayudarle era aquel hombre. Que aunque renegara de su existencia, aunque se metiera con ellos y los ignorara al pesar de poder verlos… Aunque por toda aquella pantomima que estaba llevando desde hace siglos frente al inglés tratándole de loco o molestándole.

Cada vez que acudía en su ayuda, que hiciera aquel largo viaje a través del canal de la mancha sobre los pájaros para llegar hasta el Frances y clamar por ayuda para Arthur… Venia.

* * *

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

(1) Se refiere a la época de la santa Inquisición españoles, en la que se quemaba a las hechiceras y a los herejes.  
(2)... "Los ilusos viven de sueños inalcanzables"


End file.
